Rushing
by CobaltDawn
Summary: It's been a year since the crew woke up from hypersleep. Everyone has finally accepted that they will probably never get back to Earth. Destiny has become their home and now they're just trying to live their lives. For Tamara Johansen though, things are complicated. She has managed to fall, if not in love then definitely in lust, with one Dr. Nicholas Rush.


His hand just grazed my shoulder as he reached past me to grab something from Eli, but never the less it sent a shiver down my spine. I don't know what caused it, this urge for him to run his strong hands down my body. To feel his long fingers skim along my breasts and slide down, down, down-

"Hey, T.J are you alright? You kinda spaced out there for a sec." Eli looked at me expectantly.

I snapped back into the moment, sitting in the mess with Eli, Chloe and Greer, and looked at Eli, the look on his face turning a little worried as I stayed silent just looking at him, slowly coming out of my day dream, but I finally shook my head and smiled at the resident math boy. "Sorry Eli, got carried away in a day dream"

"Yeah? What about?" he asked scooping a spoon full of almost-fruit-like tasting gloop into his mouth.

I tried to control my reaction, keeping myself from blushing and just kept my smile in place "Oh you know just thinking about how much better having pudding would be." It worked, it's easy to redirect Eli's thoughts when you need to. He and Chloe started going off about different Earth foods that they miss me and Greer throwing in a few things as it they went.

I had figured with the change of topic that the whole thing had been avoided but I looked across from me and saw that Greer was looking at me, eyebrows raised and a knowing smirk on his face. I blushed, he was the only one who knew I had a thing for _him_ of all people and the bastard loved to tease me about it.

Greer's smirk turned into a grin as he looked past me. My eyebrows pulled together at his expression but widened when I felt the weight of a hand on my shoulder and a Scottish accent flowed from the mouth I wanted to explore every inch of me.

"Lieutenant," I could feel his breath on my neck as he leaned down to speak into my ear "you're needed in the infirmary. Volker seems to have done something stupid, again." He sounded exasperated with the scientist, but I really didn't care the shocks going down my body to my core made me squirm under his touch. The heat of his breath on my neck setting my nerves on fire as he spoke.

I looked up at Greer, he was grinning like a mad man trying his damn hardest not to laugh. I nodded saying "Of Course Dr. Rush I'll head over right now." His hand slipped from my shoulder, the tips of his fingers sliding deliciously down my shoulder blade. I licked my lips and swallowed, studiously ignoring the asshole know as Ronald Greer sitting across from me smiling like a fool, as I stood and turned smack dab into Rush. I lost my balance but before I could topple over, his hands were gripping my waist keeping me steady on my feet.

I could feel my breath rate increase as he stood there, holding me and the blush on my cheeks came back full force. He cocked his head to the side asking "Are you all right Lieutenant?" I nodded, face still flushed. He held me a second longer looking at me skeptically before pulling his hands away from my hips and moving away calling over his shoulder "Are you coming then?"

I nodded and looked back at Greer as we left, to see him wiggling his eyebrows mouthing the words "Gettcha some" at me. I flicked him off mouthing "fuck you" before stepping out into the corridor and towards the infirmary.

We walked together to the infirmary, not a word spoken between us which looking back I really should have asked why Volker was in my infirmary again. It would have prepared me for the scene I happened upon in there. We stopped at the door just staring into the room. At least I was staring, Rush was looking at me smirking with a single eyebrow raised. I gave him the most annoyed look I could trying not to burst out in to laughter. He saw the expression on my face and clearly noticed me trying not to laugh and smiled slightly, amused and looked back at the scientist, or rather scientists in the room.

There they stood Volker and Brody in what I would call an awkward situation. Volker seemed to be unable to pull his right hand away from the side of Brody's face or his left hand from the back of Brody's neck. Some sort of black tar looking substance seemed to be keeping him right there up close and personal with Dr. Brody. Brody hadn't fared much better his hands seemed to be stuck to Volker's chest where I guess he had been trying to push the taller man away. The black stuff was in random patches all over their clothes and they were trying as hard as they could to keep their bodies apart, the ending result being that they leaned in closer to each other. Making it look more like they were in a romantic embrace than anything.

Trying to keep my face as straight as possible, I stepped into the room and went up to them. "What did you do?" I asked Volker, seeing as he was the one Rush said had been the one to do something stupid. It was Brody who answered however. "I didn't do anything. This bastard" he said gesturing with his head, simultaneously managing to hit Volker in the head with his own and making them stager and fall against a gurney.

I heard a chuckle from behind me and tried to hide my own smile as Volker and Brody realized how much worse a situation they had just got themselves into. Now not only were their hands locked on each other but tar-goo had latched onto their clothes making it impossible for them to move very far. Volker sat kneeling one leg on either side of Brody and their shirts glued to each other.

"Can you repeat that?" I asked coming over to them, making sure not to touch any of the black stuff that had glued them together. This time Volker responded trying his best not to sound mortified in front of Rush. "I was cleaning one of the air filters we haven't gotten able to work, and all this black gunk got all over me. I didn't see it as a problem until Brody came up. He had something on his face so I went to wipe if off," here he blushed slightly and looked down avoiding my eyes, "and my hand stuck to his face." Dale looked so embarrassed by all this. I looked back at Rush and could see he was very amused by this situation, his eyes were practically sparkling with mirth as he listened to Dales account of what happened. I turned back to the two.

"Well, luck happens to be in your favor." I said moving towards a cabinet on the wall beside them.

"What do you mean?" Brody asked trying to follow my movements from his position on the floor.

I rummaged through the cupboard until I found what I was looking for, a clear jar full of shiny blue goo. Turning to them I said "It's lucky for you that this isn't the first attack of 'The Black Adhesive From Hell' which means I have something to get it off of you." I squatted down by them with the blue goo and a brush in my hands and began unsticking them.

It would have taken me about 20 minutes to get them completely un stuck if Rush hadn't come over and grabbed a second brush and started applying it to the 'BAFH'. After ten minutes they were finally free of it and moving away from each other gratefully.

Rush nodded to me and then proceeded to chew out the two scientists for being such "fucking idiots" as he put it.

They scurried off apologizing and swearing it would never happen again. Rush rolled his eyes and I couldn't keep it in any more, I started laughing. It was damn near hysterical as I gripped the gurney trying not to fall over. I looked up at Rush, tears from my insane laughter clouding my view of him. He walked up to me and grasped my upper arms steadying me. He had a look of amusement on his face as I looked up into his eyes. Slowly my laughter and tears stopped. A smile still on my face I could feel myself drowning in the depths of his warm brown eyes. He was leaning forward ever so slightly when his radio went off pulling us both back to reality and suddenly he was moving away from me. His hands slipped away from my arms and he stepped back and left the infirmary.

There I was, alone in the infirmary with a pounding heart and a strong pulsing between my legs. I grit my teeth walking to my "office" and sat down placing my head in my hands. I stayed that way for a few minutes before being so rudely interrupted by, who else, Master Sargent Ronald Greer. I groaned as he made his entrance and all he did was laugh. "So how'd everything go?" I wanted to throw something at him, I really did, going so far as to look around my desk area for some sort of projectile but found nothing. With a very much put upon sigh I looked up at him. "Everything went just fine. I fixed the problem and everyone left." I silently dared him to make a comment… He accepted the dare. "So you and Rush didn't get freaky, huh?" and that's when my head hit my desk, another loud groan left my mouth. "No, nothing happened between me and Rush. I thought there was a moment but no. Nothing happened." I looedk up at him glaring. Don't you have some work or something to do?" He just gave me a look and planted himself on my desk. "You realize I'm probably one of the only people who are gonna be okay with this, right? You've probably got me, Eli and Chloe but everyone else more than likely won't get it and definitely won't approve." Again I found myself sighing, but I was suddenly more calm "I know and I don't mean to be rude or short with you. I'm just… frustrated I guess. I don't even know what's going on with this. I mean nothing's actually going on I just want something to be going on." Another sigh and my heads in my hands. "I don't know what to do Ronny. I'm so confused."

This is why Ronny Greer is my best friend. He didn't make a snide or innuendo filled comment, he just stood up, came around to me and put his hand on my shoulder saying "It's okay. What's gonna happen is gonna happen, but I'm rootin for you." He kissed the top of my head and, when I looked at him, gave me a wink, a smile and left with out another word.


End file.
